


Optimistic

by Penguiduck



Series: Frolic and Play (The Eskimo Way) [9]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Resolutions, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguiduck/pseuds/Penguiduck
Summary: Luck saves you from an awkward situation at a holiday party.[Reader x Luck]
Relationships: Luck Gandor/Reader
Series: Frolic and Play (The Eskimo Way) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551817
Kudos: 8





	Optimistic

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-shot in response to an old challenge that I did for a fic swap with a friend! (There were originally ten one-shots. This is 9/10. I may add more to this series if I get any more holiday ideas!)
> 
> Theme: New Year's Resolution
> 
> Ugh, Luck Gandor is one of my favorites. <3 So handsome and melancholy!
> 
> Enjoy! Your thoughts and kudos are always welcome! <3 Please check out end notes for my monthly raffle for the fulfillment of a one-shot request!

These holiday parties were never your favorite. You were always surrounded by people whom you had never seen before, and the people you did know were too busy with their other friends to do anything other than acknowledge your presence. Still, you had to maintain a professional demeanor and at least drop by your supervisor’s New Years party this year.

There were so many people there, as you boss was a bit of a social butterfly, and from the moment you stepped into the room, you felt a bit suffocated by the crowd. You were so busy trying to maneuver around everyone, however, that you did not notice a dapper gentleman eyeing you from the corner of the room.

You tried searching for your supervisor, just to let him know that you dropped by. Unfortunately, while you were looking, one of your coworkers found you first. He was an awkward man, but he had taken a liking to you because you were kind to him. He wasn’t a bad person by any means; he just didn’t seem to take hints.

“It’s a nice party, huh?” he asked.

“Sure is,” you said with a small sigh. “How long have you been here?”

“Since it started. Too bad there aren’t many people I know here, but at least you’re here now!”

“Well, I can’t stay for too long,” you admitted. “I just want to find Kenneth and say hello before I head out.”

“You know, I’m not much of a party person either. We could go grab a couple of drinks.”

You gave him a small smile. “That’s really nice of you to offer, but I need to get going.”

“Oh, come on! It’ll be fun! Just the two of us.”

“Thanks, but I’m not feeling up to socializing tonight.”

“Just one quick drink, and I’ll have you home in no time!”

“Actually,” a stranger said as he tucked an arm around your shoulder, “she’s with me tonight, so if you would stop hounding her, we can be on our way.”

You looked up to see him, a handsome man with blonde hair, his eyes slanted and keen as he stepped in to save you from the situation. “That’s right,” you added, playing along. “Like I said, I really do need to get going. Have a good night!”

He walked you out of the party, and you breathed in the fresh air outside. 

“Thank you,” you said. “I wasn’t expecting to get caught up in that, but I guess some guys don’t know how to take no for an answer.”

“It’s fine,” he said. “I understand how you feel about socializing anyway. Just too much going on.”

“I’m _____ by the way.” You offered your hand to him in greeting.

“Luck,” he replied, accepting the handshake. “So what were you doing in there? How do you know Kenneth?”

“He’s my supervisor at work. I was hoping to drop in and say hello, but looks like I’m already on my way out.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll put in a good word for you.”

“Oh? And how do you know him?”

“Family friend.” His hands were shoved casually into his dress pant pockets. “Like you, just here to say hello.”

You laughed. “Holiday parties get on your nerves, too?”

“I hate to be the downer, but yes. They do.”

“You know, I love the holiday season. Just not the pointless parties when you’re celebrating with a bunch of people you don’t know.” You wrapped your scarf around your neck to shield yourself from the cold. “Do you have any New Year’s Resolutions, Luck?”

“Hm?” He looked at you with his sharp eyes as though you had asked a silly question. “I gave up making them a long time ago.”

“Why?”

“People never stick with them. They’re useless. Most people don’t change because of their proposed resolutions.”

“Maybe most people don’t, but that doesn’t mean that you won’t. The fact of it is that people can change, and that most certainly do over time. Everything changes, even if you don’t notice it.”

Luck looked from you to the sky, a small sigh in his chest. “You’re right. It’s just hard to remember sometimes.”

“When you need some reminding, just look at the seasons.” You pointed at a snowflake as it drifted from the sky. “Before we know it, it’s going to spring, and the weather will start to be warm again. And what about the city? There’s always new buildings and attractions being made. Recently, the Reedstone park opened for our enjoyment. Look at family photos and other pictures -- people are constantly changing over the years. It doesn’t seem like it on a day to day basis, but it does happen. I promise.”

“You’re young,” he said, glancing at you from the corner of his eye. “Is that why you’re so optimistic?”

“What are you talking about?” you said. “You’re young, too. Just look at you!”

He chuckled. “I suppose.”

“So maybe your New Year’s resolution this year should be to reflect on changes in your life. Maybe even appreciate them a bit.”

“To tell you the truth, it’s been a long time since I’ve heard such sense. From a stranger, nonetheless.”

“It’s your fault,” you joked. “You’re the one who saved me from a sticky situation.”

“Right. Maybe I should have left you with him.”

“I’d rather not think about that.” You smiled at him. “But really -- I appreciate it. I don’t know what I would have done otherwise.”

“Tell him to buzz off if he does that again. He doesn’t deserve a lady if he can’t control himself.”

You exhaled in a dry laugh. “He could learn a thing or two from you.”

“Common decency is all he needs to learn.” Luck returned your smile. “It’s getting cold. Let me walk you to your car before you freeze.”

“Thanks.” Fortunately (or unfortunately), you were parked close by. “Thanks again for everything, Luck. It was nice meeting you.”

“Likewise, _____. Drive safe.”

You wanted to say something else, though no words really came to mind, and over the weekend, you began to have regrets. Luck was so smooth, so handsome, and as cheesy as it sounded, he proved to be your knight in shining armor when you were being harassed by your coworker.

However, on Monday when you returned to work, your supervisor called you over. “Here,” Kenneth said. “My friend Luck asked me to give this to you.”

You took the piece of paper and read:

I took your suggestion to heart. Maybe it’s time for some change.

And at the very bottom, there was a phone number scribbled in surprisingly neat script. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to draw your attention to my raffle to thank those who have left or will leave future comments on my works: [An Expression of Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/47937112). If you like raffles and enjoy having your fanfiction requests fulfilled, take a look. ;) I encourage you to check it out! This occurs monthly, so there is always an open raffle.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/) for updates and insight on my writing process!


End file.
